fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Balloon Fighter (SSBD)
Balloon Fighter is the protagonist of Balloon Fight for the Nintendo Entertainment System. He is a young man with balloons attached to his back. The character would later make plenty of cameo appearances in games such as in the WarioWare series, Super Smash Bros. Melee, Tetris DS, and Animal Crossing. He appears as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Dispute. Balloon Fighter is ranked 8TH out of the 72 characters on the tier list, placing him in the S tier, which is the last spot of the top tier. This makes them the fourth highest ranked newcomer. He is known for his strongly defensive neutral game, with the ability to invalidate projectiles using Balloon Blow, His balloons tank hits for Balloon Fighter while also being immune to status effects, and simply being very difficult to approach when together, as he can cover the other and punish opponents when in danger. He also has impressive KO potential thanks to his power and many of Balloon Fighter's moves having disjointed ranges, while their respective moves are both quick and useful, such as Balloon Fighter's up aerial having impressive juggling potential, and his aerials boasting approach and combo potentials via Balloon Landing. Lastly, Flipper is a useful recovery move, as it covers impressive distance and can be angled, thus making it capable of providing purely vertical, nearly horizontal, or diagonal recovery. However, Balloon Fighter suffers from poor endurance due to his very light weight, while he has somewhat poor attack power and hitbox placements. Despite its positives, Flippers is linear and, due to lacking any hitboxes, unprotected. While he can be very difficult to KO, it can be very prone to being rendered inactive or KO'd outright due to it being unable to act out of a tumble until landing. Without his balloons, Balloon Fighter is less capable of defending against and especially defeating incoming threats for 13 seconds, after which his balloons will regenerate. Overall, Balloon Fighter's strengths noticeably outweigh his weaknesses, and he is considered among one of the greatest character in the game with strong tournament results to supplement his reputation. While Balloon Fighter only received a small weight reduction in update 1.1.4 he has remained unchanged since then. Additionally, Balloon Fighter has retrieved terrific tournament results, and terrific matchups only three disadvantage one Balloon Fighter's top-tier position has become further solidified. Special Attacks Taunts *'Up taunt:' Tries to blow up his balloon more. It pops, then it regenerates again. *'Side taunt:' He blows balloon air into his mouth, and get's helium. *'Down taunt:' Juggles his balloons. Tier Placement and History During the first year of the game's release, Balloon Fighter was ranked as low as F Tier due to his slow speed, poor endurance issues, his very light weight, poor attack power and hitbox placement, his lack of hitbox in his recovery, and the fact that the opponent can attack and pop his balloons without them, he can't attack properly. However, as the metagame improved, Balloon Fighter made an extremely large tier movement moving from the F tier, all the way up to the A+ tier. This is because as more professional Balloon Fighter mains got into tournaments, tons of people began to realize his extreme strengths. Also due to the fact that more pro Balloon Fighter mains went to tournaments, he has started to get more positive matchups then ever before. He is now ranked in the S tier at 8TH place, which is a slight improvement. This makes Balloon Fighter have the highest tier rise from not only this game, but the entire series. Balloon Fighter is now considered on the most viable characters in competitive play, and is easily one of the best characters in the game. Misc. Dashing Speed: 1.4 Character Selection Screen *Their is a pop sound. On Screen Appearance *Balloon Fighter soars in from the side. Victory Animations *Spins around in the air, ending with a stance. *Tries to soar, but falls down hurting himself. *He blows his balloons back up as Fish keep popping his balloons. Fan Cheer Male cheer: "BALL-OON!"; Female cheer: "FIGHT-ER!" Losing Animations - Victory Theme Balloon Fighter NES Stage Clear Category:Fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Default Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Dispute Category:Super Smash Bros. Dispute Fighters Category:S Tier Characters